Elevator
by Kei Lawliet
Summary: The power goes out during a particularly bad thunderstorm. Light and L are caught in a darkened elevator, and the following conversation ensues. LxLight.


Heyo!!! Kei Lawliet here again with yet another little tidbit for the fangirls! Well, truthfully, I wrote this in a really short amount of time just cause I was bored, and we all know that when I get bored I start making up Yaoi stories. Just a little bit of somewhat-fluffyness to get me through the day. I was listening to Lacuna Coil's "Enjoy the Silence" when I wrote this, and it just seemed to fit so well as an LxLight song (to me, anyway). Anyway, read on and enjoy!

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Death Note in any way, shape, or form. The closest I will ever get to that is my friend who owns **a **Death Note, but as far as that goes she isn't Kira yet. Good thing too, cause she's got a page that was autographed by Luci Christian and if it was a real Death Note she would be dead. Which would not be good. Not good at all.

**Warning (Of Sorts...):** This fanfic contains LxLight, which is **SHOUNEN-AI**, people! That means boy love thrown about left, right and center. If you don't like, don't read. Or maybe read it anyway so I can convert you to my wonderful ways of Yaoi. Whatever you want.

* * *

**Elevator**

"…Raito-kun?"

"What is it, Ryuzaki?"

"Are you Kira?"

"Of course not! What kind of a question is that to ask at a time like this?"

"My apologies, Raito-kun. I was just wondering."

"Right."

"………………"

"When do you think the power will come back on?"

"Hmmmm… To start, we have been trapped in this elevator for at least ten minutes. The only ones here right now are Yagami-san, Matsuda, Ide, and Misa. Since none of them know where the generator is or how to get it running again, one of them would have to call Watari and inform him of our situation. Allowing for time that has already passed, the approximate time it takes Watari to arrive from his current position, and the allotted time to get to the generator and re-start it, my calculations are… in half of an hour, the power will return."

"Half an hour, huh? Haha, well, at least we'll have time to get to know each other."

"What do you mean by that, Raito-kun?"

"Well, even in all the time we've been working on the Kira case together, we still don't know that much about each other. I mean obviously there are some things, but it's nice to share things with other people, don't you think?"

"Perhaps."

"Come on, Ryuzaki. What about… your favorite colour?"

"If you are Kira, you could possibly use this information against me. There is no reassurance against this."

"Ryuzaki…"

"……………"

"Well?"

"Navy blue."

"Hahahaha, why does that seem so like you?"

"Possibly because it is like me. What about Raito-kun's favorite colour?"

"Huh? Oh, it's red."

"Red. Like apples. Or blood."

"That's kind of a strange thing to say."

"Not really."

"Okay then, what's your favorite type of music?"

"I don't listen to music."

"What? Everybody listens to music sometime in their life! You can't tell me that you've never listened to music."

"Music reduces my deductive skills by roughly eighteen percent. I do not listen to music."

"Well, what if you could? Everybody listens to music sometime in their life. If you wanted to listen to music, what type would it be?"

"Instrumental."

"Why is that?"

"It only reduces my deductive skills by five percent. And… I like music without words. It's calmer."

"Hmm, you know, you've actually got a point. It is pretty calming, especially when you're working."

"But I don't listen to it while I work."

"I know, I know. Geez, you're one strange person."

"Is there a problem with me?"

"No, no, don't worry about it! Haha… hahahahaha!"

"Why are you laughing?"

"You're kind of funny, Ryuzaki, you know that?"

"So then Raito-kun finds amusement with me? That is why he laughs?"

"Yeah, if you want to put it like that."

"Then I suppose it is not a bad thing. But Raito-kun, it is my turn to question you."

"Okay, go for it."

"What are the things Raito-kun love most in this world?"

"Awww, Ryuzaki, that's not fair! That's a really big question!"

"If Raito-kun tells me, I will tell him. Then it will be fair."

"I guess I can go along with that. Fine then, let me think… Well, my family for one. That's part of the reason I'm going after Kira, I suppose, to protect them."

"Raito-kun would do anything to keep them safe?"

"Pretty much. I can't think of a life without them."

"So you would kill criminals if you thought it would keep your family together?" "What do you…?"

"It is a simple question. Would you become Kira?"

"Ryuzaki! Why do you have to keep accusing me when I've told you over and over again I'm not Kira?! Everything you say has some sort of ulterior motive! I'm sick of it! Would it kill you to believe me, just once? If all you're going to do this entire time is sit there and blame me for things I haven't done, I don't need to listen to you!"

"…………………………"

"…………………"

"……………………………Raito-kun?"

"…………What."

"I'm sorry."

"……………………"

"I understand if you do not believe me when I say this, but I do not wish for Raito-kun to be Kira."

"What?"

"According to logic, you are the greatest suspect of being Kira, just as Misa is suspected to be the second Kira--"

"Is this all you're going to talk about? Because if it is…"

"No, Raito-kun, please listen. Although logic and evidence gathered dictates that you are Kira, it is my… hope… that you are not."

"Ryuzaki, what do you mean by that…?"

"I do not become very easily attached to things, Raito-kun. When I tell you that I do not want for you to be Kira, I sincerely mean that."

"So the thing you love most in the world…"

"Yes."

"………………"

"Raito-kun?"

"I- I didn't know…"

"I apologize, Raito-kun. Have I made you uncomfortable?"

"No… no. _I'm _sorry. I didn't mean for it to seem like that. "

"There is no need to be sorry. It is an understandable reaction."

"It's not that. There's something I wanted to……"

"Yes, Raito-kun?"

"I…"

"Hmm?"

"Ryuzaki, I--"

"MATSUDA! Ide! They're this way, in the elevator at the end of the hallway! I can hear them!"

"Light? Light! Is that you in there? With Ryuzaki? Hey, Chief, I think you're right! Ide, get a crowbar, maybe we can get them out! It's gonna take Watari a while to get the power back on anyway."

"Son, is that you in there? If it is, answer!"

"Raito-kun is here, as am I, Yagami-san."

"Here, I've got the crowbar! Slide it in between the doors."

"Did you hear that, Ryuzaki? Light? Stand back just in case, okay?"

"Pull a little harder, it's almost there!"

"Come on Matsuda, pull!"

"I am pulling! Quit patronizing me!"

"One more time, let's go! One, two, THREE!"

"Yeah, we got it! Light and Ryuzaki, are you two okay?"

"I believe so, Matsuda-san. Thank you for your concern."

"Good. The power just came on, too. Thank goodness, that thunderstorm was pretty bad."

"Haha I'll say! Matsuda here was hiding under a chair almost the entire time!"

"No I wasn't!"

"Fear of thunder is quite common, you should not be so embarrassed."

"Arrrrrggh!!!"

"All right, all right… come on now, we should go see if Watari needs any help. Some of the computer systems might need rebooting."

"Maybe Matsuda should stay back with Misa, or he might just accidentally cut the power this time."

"Guys! Why do you all feel the need to make fun of me?!"

"Sorry Matsu, it's just too easy."

"But--!"

"Okay Ide, maybe you should lay off of him for a while…"

"…………don't worry, I…"

"I………suspicious to me but……"

"………………"

"……………………………"

"………………………"

"……………………………"

"…Raito-kun?"

"Huh?"

"You were saying something earlier?"

"………No. It's nothing."

* * *

So there it is! I wrote it in a somewhat odd style which I actually kind of like, so I thought that was interesting anyway. Read and review for an apple!!


End file.
